In Between the Supernaturals
by kurohime8
Summary: AU/Vamp Sasuke is looking for a child with great importance, but after years of searching he finds that the child is in the care of one of their enemy. Can he take the child away especially if his brother is after it too? Sasunaru, GaaNeji & some Itanaru


**In Between the Supernatural**

**By: kurohime8**

**SUMMARY: **AU/Vamp Sasuke is looking for a child with great importance, but after years of searching he finds that the child is in the care of one of their enemy. Can he take the child away especially if his brother is after it too??? Sasuke/Naruto, Gaara/Neji some ItaNaru in the future chappies

A/N: Hi guys! As you can see another vampish fic^_^ Hey before any of you goes violent and flame me, first I would like to clarify a few things: English is not my mother tongue, actually it is my third language, so I'm not very good at it, and I have no beta reader. Second, this fic is originally entitled as The Child of Blood and Gold, created by me and my best friend a year ago but since my best friend had lacked the inspiration to finish it and I just entered college, the fic was abandoned… and now I'm reviving it…. So…. If you have read this fic already last year…. I have made significant changes from the original. Third, some of the characters maybe OC and their age will deviate from the canon.

Well I think that's all… too much author's note. For Warnings: Yaoi, Swearing, Blood…. Yes Yaoi so if you feel offended, click the back button. No FLAMES please, if you don't like the story, don't read. Simple as that^_^

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters are not mine

Part 1 of 8:** The Bastard and the Idiot**

No one wind could be felt that night as a man walked inside an empty house. The stench of blood hung in the air, and scorched bodies littered the foyer. The man has a stoic face. His red eyes glinted above the moonlight. The man slightly narrowed his eyes as scrutinized his surroundings. His raven hair gently touched his face as he picked up a broken white goblet underneath his feet.

"I never thought I would find you here Sasuke," a voice said from above. The man named Sasuke didn't even turned around and continued searching for something. He tossed the goblet and went to inspect a charred body of a young girl "I would say the same thing to you Kakashi," Sasuke uttered as he turned the body to the side.

"Shizune's body was burned up pretty bad…" The man named Kakashi whispered. Sasuke was not even bothered by the mere presence of a man with dark eyes. He had peculiar silver hair and was smiling at him in a creepy sort of way. However, the most peculiar thing about this man was the fact that almost three fourths of his face was covered with some sort of mask.

"Tsunade should have been able to stop this." Sasuke uttered as he turned to face Kakashi. "This is just plain stupidity. How can she let this assassination happen?" Kakashi's smile faltered and said rather sarcastically, "Yeah, look at all the blood that has been wasted."

Sasuke frowned in annoyance and replied, "That is not the issue here." Kakashi laughed softly, his fangs slightly showing behind his lips. "So did you find what you are looking for?" Sasuke shook his head, and then he said, "The baby is not here. I didn't find any trace of a baby's body nor its scent. It must have been taken away."

"Hmm… what shall we do? We need that child Sasuke. You know it is really a mistake that we overlooked this kind of thing." Kakashi wondered loudly while addressing to his companion. Sasuke wanted to groan, but hell forbids, his family doesn't groan. Does this perverted man wanted to shout their mistake out loud? He snapped at Kakashi, "It was too late when I noticed that the baby was abducted."

"I'm sure whoever got the baby has not gone far enough." Kakashi tried to console, but it was not working. Sasuke looked up at him for a second and went to inspect the body of an old woman. "This is Tsunade," Sasuke whispered more to himself than to Kakashi. The old lady's lower body was burned, while the upper half was badly punctured with deep gashes. Sasuke resisted the bile that was rising from his throat as he looked at the face of the old lady. The jaw was removed and the left side of her skull was badly crushed. This bloody scene was very familiar… a scene that he so wanted to forget even after fifty years. Sasuke delved deep into his pocket until he found his handkerchief. He unfolded it and proceeded to cover the face of the lady. As Sasuke was about the get up, he noticed that Tsunade was clutching a piece of paper tightly into her hands. Sasuke proceeded to get it. Kakashi bent down too and helped his friend to maneuver the hand and to release the paper without tearing it. The paper was mostly blotched with dried blood, but fortunately because of a vampire's very good eyesight, Sasuke and Kakashi were able to read the short message. It was written hurriedly for the handwriting was almost illegible; probably Tsunade was shaking or taking her last breath. Sasuke was so grateful that at least a clue was left unburned.

_Please find my little brother Sasuke Uchiha_

Sasuke crushed the piece of paper in his hands and stood up. This doesn't give a damn clue about the baby! Kakashi sighed and asked, "So how are we going to find the child?" Sasuke shrugged. "You don't need to bother yourself with that, I was the one given this responsibility. I'll be the one to find that baby."

After pulling an orange book from devil knows where, Kakashi chuckled and said, "You have that annoying attitude to carry all the burden…" Sasuke didn't bother to respond. Kakashi looked down on his book and then he addressed very quietly, "Do you think Itachi is behind all of these?"

The moment Itachi's name came out of Kakashi's mouth, Sasuke's red eyes flashed and fury could be seen from his shaking. "Don't you fucking dare mentioned that name in front of me!" Sasuke said angrily and glared at Kakashi fro even mentioning _that man. _After some minutes, Sasuke started to think that maybe… his brother could have done this carnage, but no… he doesn't know about a thing or even the baby… does he???? Sasuke tried not to think too much and let the 'Itachi might have done this and that thought' in the back of his memory bank. This chase had left him very tired and frustrated. Kakashi took a long glance from his book and approached the smaller boy. He craned his neck to the left side. "Come on Sasuke. I know you're hungry."

Sasuke growled and averted his eyes from the creamy neck that Kakashi was offering to him. "I'm not that hungry and tired Kakashi to drink from you," Sasuke said in an offensive tone. He was sick of being reminded that Kakashi _was_ his guardian and will eventually _still_ rely on him for blood. Kakashi shook his head and stepped closer while moving the first two buttons of his shirt, "You haven't fed for almost two weeks. Your fangs are itching to sink into something."

"I'm not going to drink from you just because you think you are obliged. I am a member of one of the first family Kakashi. You should not bother yourself giving me blood. I can survive without it even for half a year." Sasuke reasoned out. He hated feeding from someone, making him dependent. Kakashi sighed and took hold of Sasuke's face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kakashi and tried to stop the groan coming from his mouth as the scent of Kakashi's delicious blood hit him full force. Kakashi could see Sasuke grit his teeth. Sasuke's fangs were getting longer and he shoved Kakashi away. His companion only followed him.

"Sasuke, I may not be your guardian anymore… I would not give you this because we are obliged. I just want to help… as a friend." Kakashi said as he beckoned Sasuke's face near his neck. As usual, Sasuke's control was really superb as he pushed Kakashi away again forcefully and turned his back on him.

"Sasuke, I wouldn't want you going to bed and worrying about that baby while hungry." Kakashi said as he reached for his neck and slowly scratched the right side of it deeply leaving three bleeding gashes. Sasuke stilled as the scent of the blood sent tingling sensations down his nerves. He wanted nothing more that to sink his fangs into Kakashi's neck.

"I'm hungry Kakashi. I may drain you." Sasuke said as he faced Kakashi and his fangs were now obviously showing. Uchiha's were known for victim drainers after all. "You wouldn't. You have absolute control." Kakashi retorted mildly. The wound had already healed but the blood was still there. Sasuke stepped closer and grabbed Kakashi's head rather harshly and yanked it down, since the silver haired man was still a head taller than him. Kakashi smiled perversely and whispered, "I knew you were starving…" Sasuke didn't even hear the comment for he was only hearing the loud sounds of the blood pulsating inside Kakashi's fully exposed neck. He tenderly licked the exposed flesh as he bared his fangs slightly as if already aiming. With accurate precision only the Uchiha's were famous for, Sasuke bit Kakashi and drew the copious liquid down his throat. The masked man groaned mildly at the sharpness of the raven's fangs, but he held on to Sasuke's shoulders for support not even resisting as his friend drew some more blood from him.

The silver haired man was now feeling light headed, but he ignored it as Sasuke continued to suck the desired blood. The raven haired beauty made sure that no amount of blood would spill. This was what Kakashi loved, the way Sasuke feed – accurate and clean. Kakashi tightened his hold on Sasuke's shoulder as the first wave of nausea hit him, but he didn't backed away. Feeling his hunger sleeping away yet he was not completely satiated, Sasuke decided that he drank enough and slowly removed his fangs from Sasuke's neck. Though he was sure that the two punctured wounds would heal fast, he knew that his former guardian lost a significant amount of blood in his system. Kakashi smiled amidst his spinning vision. Sasuke was really a caring person even though he looked cold from the outside.

"See… that wasn't so bad." Kakashi commented as Sasuke drew back to give Kakashi his personal space. Kakashi knew that the raven was still hungry, but at least a little bit of color had returned to his friend's very pale complexion. Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes as he watched Kakashi waved his hands off. "Go home Kakashi. I'll take care of the mess here."

Kakashi sighed but obeyed. "Don't push yourself too hard Sasuke," said the silver haired vampire before leaving without a trace. Sasuke stood before the silent house. He craned his neck upwards as if saying a silent prayer. Sasuke smiled morbidly as he couldn't imagine anyone listening to a prayer coming from a vampire… Sasuke sighed. This was a very long night for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

14 YEARS LATER

Two men and one young lad left the café after a series of small talks. Kakashi completely failed in cajoling Iruka, a man with a cute and gentle face but marred with a single near his nose, in going to the movies, while Sasuke decided to get some projects done while ignoring the two idiots who were supposed to be older than him. Kakashi was practically not winning as the brown haired guy named Iruka frowned only at him. They passed by the cinema and Iruka pointed out, "Can you see that _Hatake_? The only available movie in this blasted cinema is that almost x-rated movie. I swear----"

Iruka didn't notice a bicycle was coming so eventually, the rider of the bicycle tried to stop from colliding but failed miserably. "Wha… Ouch that hurts!" the boy wailed loudly as he arranged his bicycle to stand properly. Iruka and Kakashi narrowed their eyes to the person who bumped onto him, but Kakashi quickly smiled and said, "Oooh a fresh young human boy!"

"Kakashi!" Iruka reprimanded as he rushed to the boy and checked if there were wounds. The brown haired in mother hen mode was relieved that the boy was perfectly unharmed. "Are you alright boy?" Iruka almost gasped at the astonishing eyes of the boy. It was like looking at the bright clear sky. Blue eyes that had sparkled wonderfully, slightly covered by thick and long eyelashes looked at the person weirdly. His baby angelic face was a perfect match to his golden blond hair that was like a halo on him. His slight tan glow only accentuates his now flushed cheeks. The boy's eyes narrowed and said, "I'm not a boy. I'm fifteen mister."

"Iruka he is soooo cute! And smell him…. He's definitely a delectable human," Kakashi said as he scrutinized the young lad from head to foot. Hmm… there is something strange coming from this boy. The golden child rolled his eyes and mounted his bike muttering curses under his breath. Turning to Iruka, he said, "Mister, your friend is retarded."

Iruka smiled slightly and said, "Well if you are alright, then better be careful." The boy smiled at him fondly and started to ride his bike. "Wait," Sasuke said as he made a grab for the handle. The boy, who only noticed that there was a third person, considered him for a moment before speaking, "What the hell do you want bastard?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows and said in a cool voice, "Idiot." The boy's face instantly heat up in anger and looked at the guy who called him idiot straight in the eye. The boy's flushed face became even redder, the blush spreading to his neck, which Sasuke's eye silently looked with interest. The guy was handsome with his dark hair fanning over his pale face. The mysterious onyx eyes looked at the golden haired boy with intensity that made the raven more threatening. The blond scrunched his face and turned away. Sasuke looked amused for a second and he only realized that the boy was wearing a sleeveless shirt and that the boy's jacket hang loosely at one of the blond's hands. Sasuke shook his head. He could be wrong, but his instincts were nagging at the back of his head. "What's that on your shoulder idiot?"

The blond boy turned to the raven again and shouted, "Bastard! Who the hell are you to call me an idiot. You don't even know me." At that moment, the sun peeked slowly from clouds. Sasuke watched in both fascination and apprehension as the rays of the sun appeared from the diminishing clouds, illuminating the boy's smooth tan shoulder. The moment the rays hit the blond's body, some kind of birthmark appeared quite clearly on the boy's right shoulder. Sasuke was shocked though he didn't show it explicitly as he stared at the boy's birthmark and saw the symbol of the of a leaf… it was like it was burning his skin. Sasuke looked at Kakashi who just looked seriously at the boy.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. He is sure that he is not under the Mangekyo Sharingan nor he was dreaming. He looked at the boy who was still fuming at him and said lowly, "Sasuke Uchiha… remember that name, though being the idiot that you are, you'll forget it."

The blond boy stomped his feet and shouted, "I'm not an idiot! I have a name! Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! Remember that bastard!" After finally shouting his name at probably the highest decibel that Sasuke could imagine a human could reach, the blond called Naruto rode his bike. He turned to Iruka, Kakashi and Sasuke and said, "Thank you… uhm Mr. Iruka," he turned to Kakashi and shouted, "Weirdo!!" and finally, "Sasuke Bastard!" and after sticking his pink tongue out from his plump lips, he rode off.

Sasuke stared at the boy's back. Uzumaki… he never heard that name before, but that child was the one who he was looking for. The idiot's age even matched. The son of that _that being_ should be around the boy's age. The boy named Naruto… Finally after searching for fourteen years Sasuke found the child… or rather the child found him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke thought that he would never find the child, and he assumed that the baby was dead. He had been searching for fourteen years and still he found no hope of ever seeing a glimpse of the child. The raven-haired vampire now wondered if fate was smiling at him today or was it just playing a dirty old trick. The baby had grown, and the fact that the child is human shocked him. The child _shouldn't be human_, but he was not mistaken. Naruto didn't show any abnormality and his scent clearly flashes, like a big billboard sign in his forehead, that he is human. Maybe Sasuke was mistaken, maybe Naruto wasn't the one he was looking for, but the birthmark was the proof. _No one _should have that birthmark. He only knew one person who had that, and that golden haired boy was definitely his…

Sasuke was stopped from his musings by Kakashi's voice. Finally, his former guardian has the decency the end the lesson. He really can't comprehend why should he, Sasuke Uchiha should repeat college again for the umpteenth time, and Kakashi be his blasted sex education teacher.

"So, I guess you've found what you are looking for?" Kakashi said as almost half of the class left the room. Sasuke regarded him in annoyance and said, "The child is human." Kakashi narrowed his eyes and replied, "Yeah, I noticed. Do you think he is a fake? There are still others who claims that they have the child but they just want the fame."

Sasuke shook his head and unknowingly rubbed the right side of his neck. "No Kakashi, you know that mark cannot be gained, duplicated or created. You know that… you have seen it many times considering that you were very close to _him_." Kakashi frowned, a serious look passing his eyes and whispered, "Not as close as you think…" Kakashi went silent for a moment and after a while; his visible eye formed an inverted U and said in happy voice, "Well, why don't you approach him after school? Surely you know his scent?"

Sasuke glared and kept still. Something wasn't right. Why would the child be human? Kakashi shrugged and returned to the teacher's table. He began reading again that damnable erotic graphic novel. It wasn't long before the next period started, and the two vampires talked no more. Sasuke walked out of the classroom thinking he must definitely see that child again. Besides, the blond was pleasing to the eyes… Sasuke stopped. Where did that thought come from???? He was not a pedophile damn it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He sank his teeth into the boy's throat while loving the painful gasps that Naruto uttered. The man almost tore off the boy's neck as he withdrew his fangs away from the profusely bleeding wound. Naruto cried out. The boy held fast against him as if afraid to let go or he was just too weak to support himself. _

"_Be mine Naruto," the man whispered as he traced a sharp nail across the boy's naked chest. "Be mine forever, give your blood to me…"_

_Naruto was getting dizzy. The man was calling out to him. Spinning red… Red eyes… those terrifying red eyes looked down at the helpless boy._

"_Little Naruto… You'll be mine soon…"_

"Naruto"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as the insistent voice nagged at his ears. He turned to his side and grabbed the nearest pillow to cover his head from the sunlight that was peaking through his blinds. A hand was tugging at the pillow and Naruto stubbornly refused to let go. "Not yet… five minutes more…"

The insisted tugging never ceased. Naruto scrunched his face and threw the pillow at the person who woke him. The person only stared at the blond in a deadpan sort of way and easily blocked the thrown pillow. Naruto sat up and blinked his eyes several times. He was dreaming, but he couldn't remember the dream. He could only remember a sharp pain, but Naruto shook his head. He was probably being poked by something so that he would wake up… damn Gaara. Ahh morning, time for a perfect cup for Ramen.

"Yeah, I'm up," Naruto murmured as his still sleepy eyes tried to adjust to the bright sun outside. Naruto was still adjusting. He grew up in America and he was not used to the tropical heat of the sun here in Japan especially in this town, Konoha. "Seriously Naruto, you look liked you've been raped…" the person inside the room commented, blunt as ever. The man looked young, somewhere between eighteen and nineteen. He had very short red hair and mysterious deep green eyes that Naruto sometimes couldn't read. The man was just too twisted for him to decipher… and too dark if Naruto may add.

Naruto immediately became flustered and looked down. He was wearing a shirt that was too big for him. The shirt was now way off his shoulder exposing a generous amount of his chest. His short had gotten low and was now revealing his hips. Naruto blushed furiously and fixed his clothes. "It's early in the morning Gaara…" Naruto said while pouting. The man named Gaara only stared at the boy and commented, "You were trashing in your sleep. It must have been one heck of a dream." He said this in a very blunt voice, but Naruto could tell that Gaara was teasing him. How the hell did he know? Years of practice.

"Stop it Gaara!" Naruto said, as the blush spread to his shoulders. God damn it. Why was he an easy blusher again? Naruto was sure that his dream was not something like that… only Gaara and his twisted logic would think that way. Naruto grew up with Gaara Sabaku for as long as he could remember. They were not siblings for Naruto was informed that his parents died because of a fire that swallowed their house. An old man who was too pervert for his liking took care of them, but unfortunately, Jiraya died when Naruto turned thirteen years old. The young blond still missed the old pervert from time to time. Luckily for them Gaara was smart enough to be promoted as VP in his employer's firm, and thus they were transferred in Japan, where a branch company must be organized.

At first, Gaara was a bit reluctant in letting Naruto come with him in Japan, but since Naruto was a brat and couldn't take care of himself, Gaara reluctantly agreed to let Naruto come with him. It seemed this branch was not as chaotic as he thought it was, thus Gaara was forced to enter Naruto in high school already to avoid being enrolled late.

Naruto trudged across the bedroom towards the bathroom. After taking a quick shower and putting on some presentable clothes – presentable meaning clothes flashing orange in every direction, he proceeded to the wide dining area where Gaara was already seated. "Don't you have school today?" Gaara inquired as he settled down some papers into his brief case. Naruto shrugged and muttered, "The school is celebrating its foundation day or something so we don't have any classes."

"I see," said Gaara as he offered a cereal bowl to Naruto. The red haired lad went to the fridge and got some fresh milk and settled them in front of Naruto. "Drink up. You need to stay fit and healthy," Gaara said emotionlessly as he sat down beside the grumbling boy. Gaara knew how the boy hated milk... especially Naruto hated it now that the breakfast was not Ramen but cereal. Naruto was small in built so others often teased him as being girly. One time as a prank, Kiba, one of Naruto's friends here, bought Naruto a whole box containing a dozen of fresh milk bottles, saying that the blond was like a lost kitten. Naruto was so angry, which only made him cuter in Gaara's opinion. Naruto snarled that he would rather gulp down a dozen of Ramen than to drink the horrendous white fluid. Naruto seemed to have developed a obsession to the Ramen since they arrived in Japan. Naruto first tasted the unhealthy meal at the airport it became Naruto's favorite.

"I'm going to the arcades, Gaara," Naruto mentioned as he finished his cereal. Gaara just nodded and regarded his charge. Used to the usual emotionless antics that Gaara seemed to always show, he muttered, "I'm leaving," Before he exited the house, he heard Gaara said, "Don't talk to strangers Naruto… they bite." Naruto scoffed and said, "I'm not a kid anymore Gaara!" Gaara looked at the direction where Naruto left. There was a serious look in his eyes… murderous even.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Honestly Sasuke, you should go out more often. You're becoming pale." Kakashi said as he half dragged a scowling raven to the crowded street. "Kakashi let go or I would chop off our balls," Sasuke threatened, as he slightly cringed when he noticed the place where Kakashi dragged him. "I thought I could use some fresh air. It's crowded in there." Sasuke said, as he turned to the smiling vampire.

"Maa, this place is fun, full of crammed bodies and feelings of excitement…" Kakashi uttered as they stood at the entrance of the arcades. "If you are looking for that Kakashi, go to a bar." Sasuke muttered and turned to leave. "Maa grouchy Sasuke… it's pretty boring to watch those whores." Kakashi mentioned. Sasuke glared to no one and ignored him. He was about to leave when Sasuke felt a throb at the right side of his neck.

"Sasuke, come on. Just thirty minutes, let's play. You are supposed to be playing. You are _just nineteen _remember… a very ripe age!" Kakashi said. He took the raven's hand and was surprised that the stronger vampire actually followed. Kakashi just shrugged and his visible ye made that inverted U again as they entered the noisy arcade. Sasuke looked at the assorted game machines and he glared. Even though he was a vampire who belonged to the family of the first families, he was never attracted to these… senselessness. Sasuke considered them a waste of time, as if his time would ever be wasted. "Look Sasuke, that game look interesting." Kakashi pointed to a game machine. Sasuke read the label and was slightly surprised that he knew the game. It was Time Crisis IV. He was not particularly familiar with the game it was just time he always hear that game from his human classmates.

Kakashi proceeded to the game machine but stopped when two lads approached the same game and picked up the two guns. "You'll never beat me today Blondie," a loud voice said. He had spiky and shaggy brown hair and lively eyes. If Sasuke was surprised to see the child again, he never showed it. "You wish dog breath," said Naruto as he picked up the other gun.

"Maa… you kids should move. We came here first." Kakashi interrupted. Naruto looked and slightly shivered as he saw Sasuke. Kiba frowned and said, "This is not exactly a first come first serve basis you know…" Sasuke looked at Naruto and slightly averted his eyes. Naruto's collar was slightly undone and he could see the kid's neck. He was sure that he was not craving for blood, but the bad need to sink his fangs to the boy's neck frightened him. Sasuke coughed a little and mentally smacked himself, "so we met again idiot."

Naruto frowned and shouted, "I remember you! You are Sasuke bastard. You are still a bastard I see!"

"You know each other?" Kiba asked Naruto as he looked at Sasuke. Naruto shook vigorously and said, "No, we just bumped into each other. I just remember him being a bastard and all.'

Sasuke slightly raised his eyebrows and asked, "Pardon?" Naruto smirked. He knew that he was not supposed to talk to strangers not because Gaara thinks they are all pervert, but because people that Naruto doesn't know makes him scared, "Why are you here anyway? Isn't a bastard like you too old for this?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say regarding the rudeness of Naruto but he quickly dismissed it. Who knew that being feisty entails hotness??? Sasuke mentally kicked himself… where did that thought come from?! "I dragged him here," Kakashi answered for the raven. The blond look at the silver haired guy and exclaimed, "Ahhh! You brought your weird friend!"

Kakashi almost sweat dropped; does this boy really that unobservant? Naruto cocked his head and said instead, "So are we going to play or what?" Kiba frowned and said, "We will. It is just that these two 'gentlemen' interrupted us." Kakashi smiled but said menacingly, "Be careful of your words human." Sasuke turned to Kakashi and glared at him. "Let's see if an idiot like you can even play this game," Sasuke challenged. Naruto was about to burst into fits of anger, but surprisingly, he sighed and said, "I don't want to play anymore."

"What! After you beat me three times, I'm going to have my revenge." Kiba interjected as he coaxed Naruto to play. "I'm better than you Dog breath. Just admit it," Naruto said arrogantly and gave his friend a foxy grin. Kiba gritted his teeth and said, "You cocky brat…"

"Your girlfriend is calling," Naruto pointed out as he yawned. He was getting hungry. Is there a Ramen stand here somewhere? He and Kiba were almost playing non-stop and Naruto didn't even realize that it was lunchtime already. Kiba looked down at his vibrating cell phone that was attached to his waist and hurriedly answered, "Hinata? Yeah what's up?"

The blond yawned again and to his own surprise he asked, "Hey bastard, since you ruined our play, why don't you treat me to lunch?" Sasuke was a bit taken a back that Naruto requested to have lunch with him. This sly fox… "What makes you think I'm going to treat you" Sasuke said. Before Naruto could come out with a retort, Kiba shut down his phone and excused himself, "Kitten I'm sorry but I have to go." Kiba waved to Naruto leaving a screaming blond that he was not some fucking kitten!

"Moronic dog breath!" Naruto muttered. Sasuke found this perfect opportunity to talk to the boy so he put his hand on top of blond's shoulder and said insultingly, "Fine, I'll treat you idiot, since you can't afford a decent meal…" If it was any other person, Naruto would have rudely shook his shoulder, but Naruto found Sasuke's hand warm and comforting.

It was a chatty talk towards McDonalds that consisted of cursing, cursing and a lot more cursing and verbal fight between the raven and the blond. Kakashi was happy to be out of the picture while reading his beloved porn book. Naruto was surprised that he was answering all of his questions. He was not usually this open to strangers "So where are your parents idiot?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glared at him, but then instantly replied, "They're dead."

Sasuke and Kakashi slightly exchanged fleeting glances. When Sasuke asked again, Naruto found Sasuke's voice was _almost_ laced with concern, "Are you living alone?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "No, I was by a pervert novelist. I'm living with Gaara. He's like an older brother if you would put it that way." Sasuke was intrigued but prevented himself from asking too much. Eventually the three reached a Ramen stand. Sasuke scowled again, "You eat ramen for lunch?"

Naruto gave hi famous foxy grin and exclaimed loudly, "Of course, it is the most delicious thing in the whole world… of my beloved ramen" Sasuke wanted to gag, but he was he to complain? He got the blond boy opening up. Before the three of them found a seat, Sasuke became still and stared at Kakashi. 'Inspect the area.' Sasuke mentally ordered and the silver haired man nodded. They obviously felt another presence watching them. Kakashi smiled and said, "Naruto I'm sorry but I remembered I had a date by twelve thirty. I could join you next time."

Naruto didn't mind, besides Kakashi gives him the freaks. Sasuke surveyed the area quickly after Kakashi had left, before finding them a seat. Naruto seated himself comfortably across the raven and said, "Ahhh my ramen have you tried it? My favorite is miso ramen!" Sasuke shook his head and said, "What do you want? It's my treat." To say that Naruto was surprised was an understatement. He slightly blushed and said, "No there's no need for that bastard."

Sasuke already pulled his wallet and said, "Just be thankful idiot, so what do you want?" Naruto frowned. He loved forcing Kiba to treat him, but being treated by a guy who he only just met was somewhat embarrassing for him. Not to mention that the said guy was hot… wait scratch that Naruto! Ramen is ramen! Free ramen is the best! "Have it your way then bastard. I'm warning you. I eat a lot." Naruto still slightly flushing.

For the first time that day, Naruto saw a slight smile was forming on the raven's pale face. He marveled at how handsome his newfound friend, yes, friend, and he almost mentally kicked himself for thinking that way. "Try me." Sasuke simply said, as he waited for Naruto's order. The blond demanded "I want ten big bowls of Ramen, two pork, three miso, three beef and two chicken… Yummmmmm."

To say Naruto was surprised was an understatement. "Are you sure you can eat all of that idiot?" Sasuke inquired. He can afford all of the mentioned food of course, but seeing the boy's lithe body made Sasuke thought otherwise. Now mentioning the boy's body, he just noticed how lithe and curvy Naruto's body was. Sasuke stopped that trained of thought in a instant… he was not a pedophile remember??? Naruto grinned mischievously and retorted, "Try me Sasuke bastard" Again, the blond found it interesting to see Sasuke smile, he didn't notice that it was a different kind of smile. 'Oh I defiantly wanted to try you little fox…' was the raven's mental thought.

By the time the two finished eating, Sasuke couldn't hide his surprise that the boy had actually eaten all of his order, and in a very messy way. Sasuke one bowl and he was already full, not that he enjoyed it. The thing was nasty! "I told you I eat a lot," Naruto said as he struggled to sit up straight. He was so full.

"You shouldn't eat like there is no tomorrow. You really are an idiot" Sasuke said. The blond glared at the raven for a minute, but the bliss of having ramen was overpowering him. The raven enjoyed the temporary silence even though Sasuke was greatly controlling his urge to delve deep into the mind of the boy. If Sasuke would do that, he would not only invade a personal memory – not that he cared honest! - but can also make Naruto go mad. If Naruto was truly just a human, he would not be able to take the mind reading extraction that Sasuke would perform on him.

"Hey bastard? You are already in college?" Naruto asked out of the blue. "I'm taking BA Literature," the raven answered.

Naruto scowled. Stuck up bastard… he said nothing after that. He was playing with the plastic cups and tearing it into many shreds. In the process he accidentally cut his index finger. Naruto slightly cursed as he watched the red liquid seep out of the small cut. Sasuke was immediately filled with the sweet smell of Naruto's blood and instinctively, he reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand and licked the small cut. It was beyond exquisite. The raven's eyes were flickering from onyx to red. Sasuke had never tasted anything like Naruto's blood. Before he even realized it, the raven-haired vampire cursed himself and quickly let go of Naruto's hand. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest. What would the boy say now? They just met and he would act like this. He turned to Naruto to put some sense into the situation or just insult the idiot and let the boy be flustered enough to forget the situation… but when he looked at the boy. He noticed that Naruto was deathly pale and was resting his cheek on the table.

"Hey idiot, are you alright?" Sasuke said as he checked the boy's forehead. It was very cold and Naruto's skin was clammy. Naruto slightly turned his eyes to Sasuke and said, "Give me a moment." He cursed himself. He always felt like this whenever he caught sight of blood. He always felt faint and would get dizzy all over. Sasuke held his breath. He was so sure of it! The moment he looked at the yes of the blond, the blue flickered to red slits. It was in a matter of nanosecond but he was sure he saw the blue yes changed. At the same time Sasuke was slightly amused by the fact that the boy almost fainted at the sight of a mere drop of blood.

Sasuke got his drink, which was still full of ice and held it close to the blond's forehead. He touched Naruto's cheek and waited for the boy to get his color back. Of course, the ice was not the one really doing the job; Sasuke was trying to take the nausea away by using his powers. He was also trying to ignore the fact that his assumptions were correct: the boy's skin was so smooth and soft. When Sasuke could see the color of Naruto's face returning, the boy groaned and slightly sat up which made his vision badly spinning.

"Don't move too much, idiot," Sasuke snapped, annoyed that the connection of skin was stopped. He reconnected it as he slightly supported the head of the boy. Naruto pouted and said, "I'm fine, bastard, let go!" He must get his bearings before going home or Gaara would go ballistic. Gaara had this tendency to be over protective and over caring for him.

"You feel faint at the sight of blood? What kind of idiot are you, really?" Sasuke slightly teased to ease the tension on the boy. Naruto groaned at Sasuke's mockery, but said nothing because he was afraid he would throw up. Sasuke slightly smirked and asked, "Does this fainting happen all the time when you see blood."

Naruto pouted – Sasuke wanted to chop that lips off just to stop the lewd pictures forming in his head - and slightly muttered "Sometimes." Sasuke was one hundred percent sure that Naruto was lying… talk about irony… if Naruto was really the child he was looking for, the boy's reaction to blood was simply hilarious. About fifteen minutes had passed and Naruto stood up, "Let go bastard! I have to go home."

Sasuke was reluctant to let go, but he eventually stood up too and said, "I'll accompany you." He was half wanting to see where the boy live and what kind of people does Naruto live with, but he was also concerned with the boy so maybe his intention was not all bad. Naruto shook his head. Gaara was a bit picky to visitors. "I can go home by myself," Naruto insisted. After surveying that Naruto was all right, Sasuke nodded and just ignored his disappointment.

Once they were outside, Naruto looked at his right hand where his index finger was cut and saw that there was no cut at all. Sasuke noticed Naruto and quickly said, "Idiot, look at where you are going."

"I'm sure that was a pretty deep cut…" Naruto muttered as he ignored the raven, but he quickly dismissed it. He was known for being a past healer. There was a gazillion homework waiting for him at home. He waved at Sasuke, but before he left he said, "You know bastard, you should smile more often. I like seeing you that way… and maybe, the pole stuck up your ass will go away."

Sasuke was a bit surprised and amused by the crude language. Naruto took out a piece of paper in his pockets and asked, "Do you have a pen bastard?" Sasuke could only nod and hand the boy a black ball pen. Naruto wrote down something and handed the piece of paper to Sasuke. "Here's my number Bastard. Nice meeting you… but you are still a bastard"

Sasuke smirked and said, "I'll contact you so that you'll save my number, idiot."

Naruto only nodded and begun to walk away. Sasuke looked at the number. He quickly looked up and suddenly asked the now walking Naruto, "Hey what's the name of your brother?"

Naruto turned around and said, "Gaara? He's Gaara Sabaku." And then he turned and walked away. Sasuke barely recognized the name when something clicked… Sabaku… where did he hear the name before???

"Sasuke, did you have fun on your date?" Kakashi said after a couple of minutes. Sasuke just gave his ultimate death glare and asked, "So you found anything?" the silver haired man shook his head and said, "Nope, he was gone without a trace."

Sasuke frowned and then asked, "Are you familiar with the name Sabaku?" Kakashi stilled and said, "As in Sabaku… the Sabakus???" Sasuke was surprised that he completely forgot the name. He clenched his fist hard and said to Kakashi, "He have a problem."

"That idiot… He is staying with a guy named Gaara Sabaku." Kakashi's eyes narrowed and said, "There's no way that Gaara is one of the Sabakus…"

Sasuke shook his head. How could that be? Was it mere coincidence? Sabaku was a very old surname… almost forgotten through out the decades. Sasuke turned to Kakashi and said, "We have a lot of researching to do... so better drop that porn." Kakashi sighed for he could only agree. Sabaku was a famous name for well, not particularly for vampires, but famous nonetheless… for the Sabaku family was the strongest and most sophisticated demon slayer… the only problem was, the Council of Vampires annihilated the Sabakus long ago, so who the hell was Gaara Sabaku???

--TBC--

A/N: So how was it??? I know it is still a bit rusty but I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update every ten days. This fic is almost finished anyway. If you have questions… feel free to leave it at your reviews or PM me! Thank you!

Now… molest that little button down there and REVIEW:))


End file.
